So Close Yet so Far away
by TheOneAndOnlyDeidaraSempai
Summary: What happens when Hinata ends up in the world of bleach and catches a certain captains eye?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hinata walked the streets of Konoha alone as usual. She had decided to head to the ramen shop. Not only because she knew Naruto was there but she was quite hungry.

"Welcome!" Ayame said cheerfully. Hinata gave her a shy smile and sat down.

"More please!" Naruto grinned. Hinata looked over and blushed and quickly looked away.

"Hey Hinata! What's up?" Naruto looked over at her.

"N-nothing..." She said softly. Naruto beamed at her making her blush even more.

"Here you go!" Teuchi smiled at him.

"THANKS!" Naruto instantly began eating.

"What would you look Hinata?" Ayame asked.

"O-oh um porked ramen please!" Ayame nodded and took off to make it.

Just as her ramen was served and she was about to take a bite...

"Oi! Hinata! Lady Tsunade wants to see you right now!" Kiba said. Hinata sighed.

"But..." She started to protest.

"Hey do you want the woman on you for not showing up when asked?" Kiba raised an eyebrow.

"N-no...Naruto-kun...you can have my ramem." Hinata then took off and went to Tsunades office. Naruto was really happy to have another bowl of ramen.

*********In Tsunades office*************

Hinata gulped and knocked on the door lightly.

"Enter!" She heard a voice say. Hinata opened the door and walked inside approaching th hokage.

"Lady Tsunade." Hinata bowed.

"Hinata Hyuga. I have a mission for you and you alone." Tsunade annonced. Hinata looked at the hokage.

"What is it?" Hinata asked.

"I had two children come from the village hidden in the clouds and your job is to safely escort them home. This will take maybe 3 days to get there and back. If you have not returned in a week I will send the Anbu to come and find you in case you are in trouble." Tsunade explained.

Hinata nodded.

"But why me?" Hinata said.

"Because the children would be frightened by the others."She smiled. Two children soon came racing in. One had short blonde hair tied in pig-tails. Her eyes were the brightest blue she had ever seen.

The other one had medium brown hair tied into a pony-tail, Her eyes were forest green. The blonde haired one accidently ran into Hinata. She looked up at Hinata and just stared.

"YOUR PRETTY!" She grinned and hugged Hinata's leg. Hinata smiled at the little girl. Just then Naruto stormed in.

"Oi Grandma I need to contuine my search for Sasuke!" Naruto said.

"Who's that?" Asked the little girl latched onto Hinata's leg. Naruto looked over at them and grinned.

"Im Naruto Uzumaki! Im going to become Hokage someday Believe it!" Naruto gave her a thumbs up and the little girls giggles.

"Naruto I cannot allow you to search for Sasuke! I will be sending your team on a mission soon enough!" Tsunade growled. "Hinata you are dismissed. Also you leave tomorrow!"

\


	2. Chapter 2

Toshiro's eye twitched when he walked into his office. Sake bottles scattered the floor and a drunk Rangiku layed spead out on the couch. She hasn't touched her paperwork.

"Matsumoto! Get up!" He growled. Rangiku opened her eyes and put a hand on her forehead.

"Come on captain lighten up! Have a drink every now and then!" She said. Toshiro glared at her.

"If this mess is not cleaned up by the time I get back. I will punish you." With that he walked out of the office.

Rangiku sighed. Just then Hanataro from squad 4 walked by. She grinned.

"Heyy Hanataro!" She waved him over. He gulped and walked over to her.

"Y-yes Lt?" He looked up at her nervously.

"Will you clean this mess up for me?" She asked with a puppy dog look.

"U-um Y-yes M-ma'am!" Hanataro started picking up bottles and throwing them away,

"While your at it..Will you do my paper work as well?" She asked once again. Hanataro sighed and nodded. "GREAT!"

He sighed again.

Rangiku left and giggled then went to look for Ikkaku.

"Ikkaku!" Rangiku yelled.

"What do you want?!" He said obviously irratated.

"Let's go drinking tonight!" She stated. He instantyl lighten up.

"Alright. Who is all going?" He asked.

"Me, you, Ukitate,Kira Shunsui, Renji, Maybe Yumichika!" She explained.

"Alright Im in! Oi! Yumichika you up for drinking tonight?" He looked at the boy staring at his reflection.

"Sure I guess." he shrugged.

"Great!" She smiled and left.

**********Later on that day***********

Ikkaku, Rangiku, Yumichika, Ukitake, Renji and Shunsui all sat in Toshiro's quarters while she pulled out many Sake bottles. Toshiro happened to walk in as well.

"Well well so you've been hiding sake in my quarters, have you?" Toshiro was obviously angry.

"Captain..I can...explain" She protested. "It's Inzuru fault!"

"RANGIKU!"


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N First I would LOVE to thank LadyDinoCrisis for making me laugh at her comment. That was good stuff. I like you! Anywho On with ze story!**_

Chapter 3

Hinata walked home that evening with the two girls behind her.

"U-um...I didn't catch your names.." Hinata twildled with her fingers. The two little girls smiled and linked arms with each other.

"Im Erika and this is my sister Sarah!" They smiled.

"I'm Hinata Hyuga." she gave a small bow.

******At the house*********

"Hey Hinata...where are we going to sleep?" Sarah asked. Hinata thought for a moment.

"I can sleep on the couch and you can sleep in my room. Hows that?" Hinata smiled at them. They nodded and went to Hinata's room.

"Who were they?" Neji asked walking into the room.

"Sarah and Erika." Hinata replied. Neji nodded and sat down at the table with a glass of warm tea.

"Why are they here?" He asked again sipping his tea.

"Im taking them home tomorrow." She layed down on the couch. Neji said nothing but finished his tea and went to bed. Not long after Hinata fell asleep.

*****The following morning*****

Hinata woke up to hear a thud. She sat up and peeked over the side of the couch to see a agaitated Neji on the floor and Sarah and Erika giggling. Hinata got up took a shower and packed suppliues such as food blankets (etc...)

***At the gate***

"Are you girls ready?" Hinata asked.

"YEP!" The said together. With that they left to the village. But in the shadows secretly following was someone who is gonna change Hinata's fate...forever.

(Soul Society)

"I feel as if something bad is going to happen..." murmed Ukitake looking into the sky.

"Relax, have another drink!" Shunsui exclaimed pooring Ukitake some sake.

"Don't you feel it though?" Ukitake asked sipping his Sake.

"I feel something but I don't know if it's good or bad yet. Something big is diffienalty coming and we should be prepared when it does. But in the meantime we can relax!" He explained. Ukitake nodded.

****Somewhere else****

Renji Abarai looked up at the darkening sky.

"This storm sure is coming in quickly.." He sighed and walked to his little quarters. Today was his day off and he wanted to spend it relaxing and not worring about some silly little storm.

"Hey Renji is it ok if I come in?" Rukia instead of waiting for an answer walked inside.

"Ya Rukia come on in..." he mumbled.

"What?" She growled.

"Nothing...How about that storm?" Renji asked. Rukia's eyes kinda darkened.

"Thats what i came here to talk to you about..." She said seriously.

"Ok...Contuine..." Renji sat on his couch.

"Thats no normal storm Renji. It looks like it but it doesn't feel like it. Something is going to happen. I haven't decided if it is good or bad... or both. So be on your guard." Rukia stood up and walked back outside while Renji sat there and thought for awhile.

(back with Hinata)

The same thing was happening around where Hinata was. The clouds were dark and getting darker by the minute.

"U-um Hinata should we find shelter or something?" Sarah asked clutching to her sisters arm.

"Ya. There's a nearby village. We should get there in no time!" Hinata smiled and they began walking towards that village. The the person in the tree grinned evily.

"It's almost time..." She said soflt to herself.


	4. Chapter 4

**~Chapter 4~**

The Woman in the sky smirked. Just a few more hours and the girl will be in a better place. You see she wasn't evil even though she looked the part so people even thought when she grinned it was an evil grin but it wasn't.  
She changed people's destiny. Sorta like a matchmaker or as the humans like to call it... Cupid... The girls that were with Hinata were actually helping her. Hinata wasn't 'escortining' them to the cloud village at all. They were just decoys to get her out of the village.

Hinata walked over to a hotel and rented a room for the night. They got room 8.

"I'm going to shower!" Hinata announced. The girls said nothing and continued giggling to them selves. Hinata showered and changed into clean clothes feeling very refreshed.

She opened the door to see Sarah and Erika look at each other, then at the clock, then back at each other and nodded. It was 10min to midnight and they needed to hurry.

"Hinata come with us..." Sarah said seriously.

"Ok?" Hinata was a little confused but followed as the walked outside towards the forest.

Erika had grabbed Hinata's things. The wind was blowing really strong but the girls didn't seem affected by it. Instead they kept walking deeper into the forest when they came across a woman with black wings( The lady in the previous chapter)

"What going on?" Hinata asked. The woman smiled.

"Calm down my child and listen we don't have a lot of time. You don't belong here. Im sending you to a place where you be happy. So please cooperate." The woman explained. Hinata gulped and took her things from Erika.

"Ok..." Hinata nodded nervously.

"Stand still and don't move. Close your eyes as well." Hinata did as she was instructed. Erika Sarah and the woman made a circle around Hinata and clasped hands. The woman mumbled some type of chant and Hinata felt the wind pick up. Since her eyes were closed she didn't notice she was glowing. The lightning struck Hinata and she blacked out.

(soul Society)

Everyone was outside staring at the strange clouds and talking among themselves about how big and unusual it was. Just then a bolt of lightning struck the ground somewhat far away. It was so bright it shocked everyone.

"Alright. Tomorrow I will send someone from squad 4 to check of anyone was around and hurt. Everyone go get some sleep. Renji Abarai and Hanataro come here." The head captain annonced. Everyone soon scattered and Renji approached him.

"What is it sir?" Renji asked bowing along with Hanataro.

"I'm sending you both to where the lighting had struck. Renji you are going in case of any danger and Hanataro will be there to see if anyone got injured. Tomorrow morning you both leave. Dismissed." The head captain left without another word and Renji sighed.

"Alright we will meet at the training grounds tomorrow morning at 8:30 am. Don't be late." Renji walked off and left Hanataro alone. He just sighed and went home to get some sleep.

***** 8:30am the next day******

The sky had cleared up and it was a warm sunny day. Hanataro was waiting for Lt. Renji Abarai to arrive. He looked up at the sky and smiled.

"The storm sure cleared up." he said to himself.

"Ready?" A voice said. Hanataro jumped and turned to see Renji and gave a sigh of relief but nodded.

Soon they were on there way to the spot. After about 20min. Of walking they arrived. But instead a crater they saw a blue hair girl with a weird outfit on. Hanataro cautiously approached the girl and kneeled down and began healing her.

"Who is she?" Renji thought to himself while leaning against a nearby tree.

"Alright. Now we can take her back to the Soul Society!" Hanataro said. Renji came over and put the girl on his back and they began walking back.

******20min. Later****

"Captain Unohana!" Hanataro called. She appeared in the doorway.

"Yes Hanataro?" She said. Hanataro motioned to the girl on Renji's back. She nodded. "Lay her down on the bed."

Renji Nodded and gently laid the girl down in the bed.

"Renji you may go report to The head captain and Hanataro you are dismissed for the day." Renji and Hanataro nodded and went there seperate ways.

"What a strange girl..." Unohana thought.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5****  
**  
Hinata's eyes fluttered open. At first her vision was blurry but as she focused she saw two figures in front of her staring down at her.

They smiled at her.

"I'm Captain Unohana and this is my Lieutenant Isane!" The woman known as Unohana bowed and Hinata sat up.

"I-I'm Hinata Hyuga. It's nice to meet you." Hinata gave a shy smile.

"How are you feeling Hinata?" Isane asked.

"Great." She replied. Hinata took in her surroundings. "Where am I?"

"Your in squad 4's barracks. Lieutenant Renji Abarai from the 6th division brought you here while my 7th seat Hanataro healed your minor wounds." Unohana explained. Hinata sat there obviously confused.

"Divisions? Barracks? Squads? Where Am I?" Unohana could tell Hinata was confused.

"Maybe we should take her to Captain Ukitake. He could explain things much better than myself." Isane offered. Unohana smiled and nodded.

"Hinata would you like to meet the captain of the 13th division?" She asked sweetly. Hinata smiled and nodded. "Isane Would you take her? I have paperwork to do."

Isane nodded. She and Hinata walked through the seireitei and soon arrived at their destination. Isane knocked on the door and slid it opened.

"Ahh Lt. Isane how may I assist you?" he smiled at her. Hinata peeked out from behind Isane and looked at the white haired man.

"My friend here doesn't know anything about the Soul Society. So the captain and I was wondering if you could help explain it to her since you are best at it." She explained. Ukitake thought for a moment and smiled.

"Sure come on in. Don't be scared." Hinata slowly walked inside and stood there. "Have a seat."

Hinata sat down on the couch and he sat down next to her with a cup of tea.

"Thank you." She gave a small smile and sipped the tea.

"Im Jushiro Ukitake!" He beamed.

"I-I'm Hinata Hyuga." She gave another small smile. At this point Isane had left.

"Hmm let's see where to begin...Well before I begin I want to know you!" He said. Hinata looked at him shocked. No one ever wanted to know about her.

"Um well I'm not sure how i ended up here but Im from a small village called Konoha or The hidden leaf village. I am in fact a Ninja-"

"Oh? Your a Ninja? That's interesting. So you must be from some other time..." He said. Hinata shrugged.

"I remember being shocked by lightning and when I woke up I was with Captain Unohana and her Lt." she explained. Ukitake nodded in understanding.

"Do continue. Whats the Hidden leaf village like?" He asked leaning back into the couch.

"U-um Well it's in the land of fire which is marked by forests, helping to give rise to its ninja village "hiding in its leaves". The Fire Country is one of the largest ninja countries, sharing borders with more countries than any other. It borders Grass, Rain, Waterfall, Sound, River, Tea and several unnamed countries. The Fire Country is home to many cities, including Konohagakue, Tanzaku, Otafuku, Otakame and Tokkuriji." Hinata explained. Ukitake seemed extremely interested.

"My Village Konohagakue or Konoha is one of the most powerful ninja villages in the world!The village was founded approximately 65 years before the start of the series when several ninja clans came together. These included the Senju Clan of the Forest, which included the brothers who would become First and Second Hokage and the Uchiha Clan under Uchiha Madara. In the beginning the gathered group was essentially a ninja unit; with the First's death his younger brother established the village infrastructure. By the end of the first Ninja World War, Konoha had grown and its citizenship diversified. But then the nine tailed fox came and started to destroy our 4th Hokage sealed the beast inside a new born baby which happened to be his son. N-Naruto U-Uzumaki *Blush*" Hinata said and of course her face went red just saying Naruto's name.

"Naruto Uzumaki? Is he your boyfriend?" Ukitake asked in a teasing way. Hinata's face went even redder.

"N-n-n-n-n-no" She stuttered. Ukitake chucked. "Are there any squads?"

"I-i-in Our V-village we called then clans or teammates." She corrected. He nodded.

"Tell me about the clan's first." He said.

"Well one of the most powerful clans was the Uchiha clan. The Uchiha clan possess the ability to activate the bloodline Sharingan eye. This doujutsu (eye skill) gives one the ability to read Genjutsu, Taijutsu and Ninjutsu and then defeat it. The only two Uchiha's I know were Itachi and Sasuke. Itachi killed his clan members and left Sasuke to live. Sasuke Uchiha had many girls chasing after him but he never even glanced at one of them except Sakura because she was one of his team mates along with Naruto." Ukitake gave her that look again and her face went red again. "Soon after Itachi became an S-ranked criminal and joined the Akatsuki who were also s-ranked criminals. After Sasuke encountered Itachi who went after Naruto *blush* His hatred took over and he betrayed the village for more power so he could Kill his older brother..." Hinata said. Ukitake looked shocked.

"I don't know why this Itachi boy would want to betray his own clan. Thats Horrible. But we had a somewhat same incident here as well with one of the captains." Ukitake sighed. "What about the team members?"

"Team 7- Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno. Leader Kakashi Hatake. After Sasuke leaves Sai become a replacement.

Team 8- Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuku and His dog Akamaru and Myself. Leader Kurnei!

Team- 10- Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akamichi leader Asuma.

and Team Guy- Neji Hyuga, Rock Lee and Tenten. Leader Gai" Hinata smiled when she was finished. Ukitake looked outside and noticed how dark it had gotten.

"Well why not stay here for a while and tomorrow I will introduce you to the other captains at the meeting and we will go from there!" He yawned and told her that he had a spare bedroom and that she could sleep there. She bowed and slipped under the covers with Naruto on her mind.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Hinata couldn't sleep that night because she was still curious as to where she was. She sighed and rolled over and finally fell asleep after a while. It felt like she only had an hour of sleep when Ukitake came and woke her up.

"Hinata, it's time to go." He smiled down at her and she sat up and stretched. Hinata yawned a bit and grabbed her bag and brushed her hair. She was dressed in her usual out fit.

Ukitake smiled at her. "Are you ready to go?"

"Y-yes." She replied softly and silently followed him to the Captains meeting. Ukitake opened the door.

"Your late Captain Ukitake." An old man said.

"So sorry but I had to wait on someone-"

"Who was so important that you had to wait on?" Soi Fon growled. Ukitake just smiled.

"Hinata. Come one don't be shy." He said softly. Hinata gulped and stepped into the room and looked up and saw an old man at the head of a realllly long table.

Everyone's eyes were on her.

"Who are you?" The old man asked. Hinata gulped again.

"U-um I-im H-Hinata H-Hyuga, sir." She said nervously.

"Hinata it's nice to see you again!" Unohana smiled at here and she gave a small smile as well.

"So she is why you are so late Ukitake?" She looked up and found he voice who had spoken It was a man with a straw hat and was wearing pink.(**Shunsui)**

"Um, ya. I had to wake her and she had to get ready. Hinata that is Shunsui." Ukitake smiled.

"She sure is interesting. Her eyes are different!" A voice said next to her. She jumped behind Ukitake and saw a man that was scary looking. (**Kurotsuchi**)

"Come on captain Kurotsuchi, She is already scared as it is." Hinata looked over to see a woman(**Soi Fon**)

She smiled at Hinata and slung an arm around her shoulder. "I'm Captain Soi Fon."

"ENOUGH!" The old man boomed making everyone turn their attention to him. "Ukitake you will explain where you found her."

Before Ukitake said anything Unohana spoke up. "Actually sir it was my 7th seat that found her and Captain Kuchika's Lt. As well. When you sent them off for a search they found Hinata here." She explained. Everyone turned their attention back to Hinata.

"Hey girlie...Can you fight?" Hinata looked up and saw a tall man with spiky hair and an eye patch.(**Zaraki Kenpachi**)

"U-um Well I haven't fought for q-quite sometime..." She replied shyly.

"Great! Head Captain allow my 5th seat Yumichika Ayasegawa, to test her strength~" Kenpachi offered. The head captain thought for a moment and nodded.

"Captain Ukitake, go and get Yumichika!" The head captain ordered. Ukitake bowed and took off to go and find him. Hinata was about to say something but decided not and stepped closer to Soi Fon.

****Couple Minutes Later*****

Hinata and the boy known as Yumichika stood in the training grounds. Yumichika brought out his Zanpakto.

"Don't expect me to go easy on you just because you are a girl." He said. Hinata smiled and took her stance.

"I don't expect you to" She replied.

(Ignore Naruto)

"Begin!" Soi Fon signaled that the fight had started.

Yumichika looked at her. "What is she planning?"

He shrugged it off and lunged at her. She side stepped his attack and he came at her again. This time she brought out a Kunai he was clearly shocked.

"So you do have weapons!" He muttered. Hinata pushed him back and threw a couple shuriken at him which he barely dodged.

"Byakugan!" She said. Yumichika's eyes widened.

Then Hinata took the Hyuga stance. "He's in range of my gentle fist."

Everything around Yumichika turned different**.(just picture her Gentle fist style thing with the Ying and Yang thingie)**

Yumichika looked around. "What the hell?"

"Gentle fist, 8 Trigrams 32 palms! 8 Trigrams 2 palms, 4 palms,...

(Youtube-) watch?v=HMjAHu91B0I)

((Pretend the girl Is Yumichika)

By the end Yumichika was on the ground and could barley move. His whole body ached. Everybody was clearly shocked except Kenpachi who was laughing like a maniac.

"What...What was that?" Yumichika asked. Hinata smiled and helped him up while Unohana came and healed him.

"My gentle fist. I am a Ninja. "She smiled at him and he stared at her and gave her a small smile as well.

"Your not as weak as I thought you were."

"Damn Yumichika you got your ass Kicked by a girl!" A bald guy laughed at him while Yumichika glared at him.

"Shut up Ikkaku!" He growled. Ikkaku slung his arm around Hinata and grinned.

"Hey I like you. Let's be friends!" He grinned at her again and Hinata smiled and nodded.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

She had friend. Her first friend in this place. She couldn't help but smile.

"Hinata! Great job!" Ukitake congratulated!

"T-thanks." she replied softly.

"Why not we go and introduced you to some of the captains you didn't get to meet during the meeting." He offered.

"A-alright." she followed Ukitake to the 3rd division.

"Hmm you've already met Head captain Yamamoto, Soi Fon myself and Kenpachi and Komamura Unohana. Ahh here we are." Ukitake knocked on the door and they heard a come in.

Hinata and Ukitake walked inside to see a guy.(**Gin)**

"Hello Captain Ukitake!" The man had a smile on his face that never seemed to leave. Hinata felt uneasy around him.

"Hello. Im stopping by to introduce you to Hinata Hyuga. Hinata this is Gin, Gin this is Hinata!" He smiled. Gin looked at her.

"Nice to meet you!" He said slightly bowing.

"U-um y-you t-to." She bowed as well.

"Well off we go to the 5th Division!" Ukitake grabbed her wrist and pulled her to the next place. And knocked on the door once again and heard 'Enter'

They walked in again and saw a man with brown hair and brown eyes with glasses.(**Aizen)**

"Aizen this is Hinata one of the newest members! Hinata this is Aizen!" He introduced. Hinata gave a nervous smile and he just smiled and nodded his head.

"I'm so sorry if i'm being rude but I do have a pile of paperwork that needs to be done. If you'll excuse me." He got back to doing his paperwork (**Party pooper**)

"Ok...Next is Byakuya of the 6th division." Once again he repeated the process of knocking and entering.

"Captain Kuchiki I'd like you to introduce you to Hinata Hyuga. I'm pretty sure you watched her fight with Yumichika." He said. Byakuya nodded his head.

"I have. It's a pleasure to meet you Hyuga." He said in his monotone voice. He reminded her of Gaara. Always so cold towards others.

"U-um you too." She bowed respectfully. Ukitake bowed as well and left for the 9th division. And again repeat the process of knock and enter.(**Hisagi)**  
"What do you need Captain Ukitake. I don't have time for this. I'm leaving soon to go to the world of the living." Hisagi explained. Ukitake noded in understanding.

"I'll make it quick. Hisagi Hinata, Hinata Hisagi!" He said. Hisagi sighed.

"Nice to meet you but I've got to go" With that Hisagi left. Ukitake sighed and then they headed off to the Final division.

"Last but not least the 10th division!" Ukitake knocked, waited for an answer and entered. Hinata glanced around the room and when she spotted a boy with white hair and turquoise eyes and just about her height she face kinda heated up but she hid that by looking to the floor twiddling with her fingers.( The one and only. The boy you've all been dyinf for hinata to meet...**TOSHIRO**))

"May I help you captain?" He asked. Ukitake sighed once again.

"Hinata this is Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya this is Hinata Hyuga. She is new here. Also I was wondering if you can let her stay with you until we get her situated with a home and stuff. Kiyone and Sentaro are coming back today so I won't have a place for her to stay tonight."He rubbed the back of his head. Toshiro sighed.

"I don't mind." Toshiro said.

"Ok well i'm off. Also Toshiro she is a quiet girl and very polite and easily nervous. Bye!" Ukitake left before they could say anything. Toshiro looked at Hinata and just kinda stared at her.


	8. Chapter 8

Hinata stood in Toshiro's office nervously. What was she supposed to say? Toshiro sighed and scratched the back of his head. He kinda reminded her of Shikamaru. Then a lady with orange came in and started to ask Toshiro questions. Then she noticed Hinata and turned towards the captain with a sly grin.

"Captain! You have a girlfriend!" She exclaimed. Hinata's face went red and Toshiro blushed a bit.

"No! Stop jumping to conclusions. Ukitake brought her here before his Mission. " He explained. She went over to Hinata and smiled.

"I'm Rangiku Matsumoto!" She grinned. Hinata gave her a shy smile.

"I-im Hinata Hyuga." Hinata bowed.

"Captain she's so nice and cute. Are you sure she isn't your girlfriend?" Rangiku giggled. Toshiro's eye twitched.

Not long after Hinata was explained things and showing pictures of her friends and explained how she liked Naruto and of course with a tomato face.

She explained everything about Konoha and things like that. Soon it became dark and Rangiku was asleep in the chair she was in. Toshiro sighed.

"You can sleep in Rangiku's room." He said. Hinata nodded and stood up.

"U-um where is her room?" Hinata asked. Toshiro stood up took her hand and led her to Rangiku's room. Hinata's face went red. Since Toshiro had his back to her his face went a little red as well.

"_What am I doing_?" He asked himself.

"_Holding the Hinata's hand_." Toshiro heard the voice of Hyorinmaru and gave him a mental death glare.

"Shut up." He growled back. He just heard Hyorimaru chuckle and then nothing.

"U-um are you...ok?' Hinata asked.

"I'm fine." he replied. Hinata stayed quite and let Toshiro pull her along to Rangiku's room.

Soon They came to a door and Toshiro opened it. It wasn't anything special.

"Here. I got some paperwork to catch up on. See you in the morning." He let go of her hand and sat at his desk and his head slammed onto it. "What is wrong with me?"

He looked at his hand and just stared at it and then went back to doing his paper work.

**A/N-** Yes yes I know it is short. But If you would like give me some new Ideas and if I like them I will add them in here! R.R


	9. Authors Note

A/N

OK I will update ASAP. I have had a long and tiring weekend and I wasn't in town I was hanging with my friends i haven't seen for awhile Soooooooo I am working on the chapter now. Also I have a notepad on my Kindle I can add things in there and stuff like that! :3


	10. Chapter 9

That night Hinata fell into a deep sleep.

_~Dream sequence! ~_

After Naruto and Kiba's battle, Hinata grabbed some medicine and walked over to the clinics.

"U-um, this is medicine for Kiba and Akamaru." Hinata said holding it out.

"Heh...you better start worrying about yourself. The only guys remaining are, you Choji, Neji, Lee, The sound nin and that Sand guy. only 6 people. Listen Hinata...If you get Neji or that sound guy, forfeit immediately. Neji is cruel to you and will beat you to a pulp." Kiba explained to her and then was carried off.

"Now we'll announce the next match!" the announcer said with a cough.

The screen stopped.

Neji Hyuga vs Hinata Hyuga.

Hinata was absolutely terrified of Neji.

"Damn..."Kiba muttered.

"_Hinata_..." Kurenai thought.

"_What an interesting match-up_" the Hokage thought to himself.

Neji and Hinata took their places on the grounds.

"I never thought I'd be facing you. Hinata." Neji said.

"Brother Neji..." she replied.

"Huh?! Sibling?!" Naruto pretty much yelled.

"They are members of the Leaf's oldest and greatest blood line...The house of the Hyuga clan. But they aren't siblings." Kakashi explained to Sakura and Naruto.

"Then what are they?" Sakura asked.

"You could say they are members of the Hyuga clans 'main house' and 'branch house'" He said.

"The main house and the branch house?" Naruto asked obviously confused.

"Yes Hinata is a member of the Hyuga Main house while Neji carries the Hyuga blood but is in a lower house!" Lee spoke up.

"So they are cousins then. That makes fighting difficult." Sakura said.

"Yes but..." Lee began.

"What?" Sakura wondered.

"Many things have happened between the houses over the years and right now they do not get along together very well." Lee explained.

"Hmm why?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know anything but this is normal with old houses but in order to protect the blood and house of the original Hyuga family, many rules have been established to put the main family in an advantageous situation. Because of this the Branch House's feel slighted." Lee once again explained.

"So they hate each other then..." Sakura commented.

"Now let the match begin!" The announcer exclaimed with another cough.

"Before we begin the fight, I'd like to say something Hinata." Neji began.

Hinata looked up at him.

"You don't make a good shinobi! Forfeit now." he pretty much demanded.

Hinata looked at him with surprise. Neji continued.

"You are too kind, you wish for harmony and avoid conflict. You agree with others never resisting." Neji said.

Hinata stayed quiet and listened.

"And you have no confidence in your self I always feel your sense of inferiority. That's why I thought it would be best for you to remain a genin. But the Chuuin exam can only be taken as a team of three. You couldn't turn down your teammate's request and unwillingly entered. This is reality. Am I wrong?" He asked.

"N-no I just wanted to, wanted to change myself.. Do it myself..." she said avoiding his gaze.

Everyone ,Sakura, Shino, Kakashi, Kurenai and Naruto, were a little surprised.

Neji looked at her with a little anger.

"Hinata... As I thought, you are a spoiled brat of the main house!" Neji stated.

"Huh?" She said.

"People cannot change themselves. Losers are losers. Their personality and strength will not change!" Neji told her.

Naruto looked rather mad and Hinata looked upset and surprised.

"Because people cannot change, differences are born. Expressions like elite and loser are created. Looks, Brains, Ability, Size, and personality, all people judge and are judged in these values. Based on these unchangeable factors, people discriminate and are discriminated against. And they suffer within their own means. Just like the fact that I am from Branch house and you are from the main house cannot be changed." He once again stated.

With each word Naruto seemed to get even angrier with Neji. He seemed to be shaking with rage.

"I have seen through many things with this Byakugan. So I know you are just acting strong. Deep inside you just want to run away from here!" Neji glared.

"N-no I really..." She began but stopped as Neji activated his Byakugan. She looked to the floor and started shaking with fear.

"You can't fool my eyes. Against my pressure right now you floated your eyes to the upper left. This is a sign that you are remembering your past experiences. Your painful past." He said.

Hinata seemed even more terrified than before.

"And after that you looked to the lower right that's a sign that you are imagining mental and physical pain. Because you are thinking about yourself and from all the experience until now you are imagining the results of this match...Imagining that. You'll Lose!" He exclaimed glaring at Hinata once again.

"The action of raising your arms in front of your body that shows that you are trying to create a wall between us, create distance from me. That you are trying to prevent me from figuring out how you truly feel. Because everything I have said is right. Further more, touching your lip is a personality trait reveling a disturbance. It's a defense mechanism to soften nervousness and worrying." Neji informed her.

Tears started to form in her eyes.

Naruto was more anger than ever...

"So basically...in reality you haven't realized that you cannot change." He began but was rudely interrupted

"YOU CAN!" Someone yelled.

Hinata and Neji looked up to see it had been Naruto to yell.

"Stop deciding things about people! Kick his butt! Hinata!" Naruto yelled.

"...Naruto..." She mumbled.

"Hinata Stand up for yourself! This is hard to watch!" Naruto, once again, Yelled.

Hinata looked to the ground while Neji gave him a sideways glare and then turned his glare to Hinata.

"Thank you..." she thought to herself with a new confidence

"So you won't forfeit. Im not responsible for what happens." Neji explained.

Hinata closed her eyes.

"I no longer...I no longer want to run away!" She activated her byakugan and got into a fighting stance. "Brother Neji we fight!"

"Fine..." He said also getting into a fighting stance.

_~End Of dream~_ (**Spoiler Alert!** Kinda...)

Hinata woke up in cold sweat. It was still dark outside... She went to the bathroom and splashed some water on her face...

"It was just a dream of the past..." she muttered to herself and went back to bed.

~_Another Dream sequence_~

"Naruto..." Hinata thought.

He was fighting Pain and was currently pinned.

"I told you your Death would lead to peace!" Naruto said to him.

"The wounds aren't deep and I've avoided your vital organs. But now you can't move on your own!" Pain stated looking down at Naruto.

"Hang in there kid! Don't listen to him no matter what he says! You're the child of prophecy! You can't lose! Jiraya and Pa gave their lives because they believed in you! I'll never forgive you if you give in now!" the frog exclaimed.

"Noisy frog...It's time for us to go now." Pain said raising his arm.

Hinata then jumped into the scene and attacked Pain. Pain jumped back to avoid the hit.

"Reinforcements eh?" he said.

"I won't let you lay another finger on Naruto!" She said glaring at him.

"What're you doing here?! Get out of here! Your no match-

"I know...I'm just being selfish." She said.

"What're you talking about! What're you doing here! It's dangerous" Naruto yelled.

"I'm here on my own free will. I used to always cry and give up. I nearly went the wrong way…But you…you showed me the right way. I was always chasing you...wanting to overtake you. I just wanted to walk with you. I wanted to be with you...You changed me. Your smile saved me. So I'm not afraid to die protecting you!" She explained.

Pain looked rather annoyed.

"Because...I love you..." She said and lunged at Pain

He knocked her back and passed out...

~End~

Once again she woke up. Instead of going back to sleep she curled up in a ball and silently cried her self to sleep.


End file.
